goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Davidddizor calls Jazzi and Noodle crybabies during The Lion King/Spanked by Wave the Swallow
This is a grounded video by LunatheSaveUmsFan. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Jazzi and her brother Noodle are upset because of Mufasa's death. Davidddizor laughes at them, causing Jazzi and Noodle to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, the other Save Ums, Azura, Ike, Erik Vons, Hans Heimler, Eva Braun and Miguel Rivera ground Davidddizor to get Wave to spank him. Later that night, Azura and Ike comfort Jazzi and Noodle and they tell them that Roll Light and Tristan Miyamoto are making them some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Then, Jazzi and Noodle get exhausted and Azura and Ike tuck Jazzi into bed and tuck Noodle into a sleeping bag and sing them a lullaby. Jazzi and Noodle fall asleep after the lullaby. Cast *Ella as Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura. *Kendra as Noodle and Miguel Rivera. *Callie as Ka-Chung. *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Young Guy as Erik Vons. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Jennifer as Custard. *Eric as Ike and Davidddizor. *Emma as Jazzi. Transcript Intro Foo: Davidddizor, how dare you make a grounded story out of me! You know I'm a kind starfish Save-Um! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Davidddizor calls Jazzi and Noodle crybabies during The Lion King/Spanked by Wave the Swallow". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Davidddizor makes fun of Jazzi and Noodle during The Lion King (GoAnimate City, USA, June 11, 2017) (Various characters are watching The Lion King. However, Davidddizor is not behaving) (A few moments later, the scene reaches to the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) (Jazzi and Noodle start crying and it made Davidddizor very happy) Davidddizor: Ha! (X7) Jazzi and Noodle, due to being sad over the death of Mufasa, you're such crybabies! You are crybabies! (X4) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Jazzi and Noodle in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Davidddizor: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of the dark you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Noodle begin to cry in their TV show voices even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 10,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: a black background surrounded by flames with Custard Custard: (does a Space Godzilla roar) (changes to Veena voice) DAVIDDDIZOR!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE!!! AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Transcript Part 2: Davidddizor gets spanked by Wave the Swallow to: Outside Davidddizor's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Custard: Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Jazzi and Foo's boyfriend Noodle and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over the death of Mufasa. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Foo: I agree with Custard! Eva: You probably killed over 10,000 people because of what you did to Jazzi and Noodle! Luna: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Erik: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Jazzi and Noodle bawl! Hans: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Jazzi and Noodle's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Ike: Why would you make Jazzi and Noodle cry like that?! Do you know Jazzi is a passionate 5 year old human and Noodle is a smart 6 year old warthog? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Jazzi and Noodle cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!! Miguel: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Jazzi and Noodle! Now they need to go to sleep because of you making them cry! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Azura: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for eternity! Go to bed right now while i order some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, Hey Arnold, and Darkwing Duck DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. But first, Wave is going to spank you! Wave the Swallow, spank Davidddizor! appears Wave: Prepare to get your bottom spanked. see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color Transcript Part 3 Finale: Azura and Ike comfort Jazzi and Noodle/A lullaby for Jazzi and Noodle. Jazzi and Noodle crying in their TV show voices while their parents, Azura and Ike, are comforting them Azura: It's okay, Jazzi and Noodle. Davidddizor got spanked by Wave. He will not make you cry. Jazzi: I know, Daddy and Mommy! Sniffles The death of Mufasa is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Ike: It's okay, guys. Roll Light and Tristan are making you guys strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. Noodle: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering us up. We will feel happy when Roll Light and Tristan make us strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. and Noodle soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers that Roll Light and Tristan made for dinner. Jazzi and Noodle then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Azura and Ike soon tucked Jazzi into bed and they tucked Noodle into a sleeping bag. and Ike saw Jazzi and Noodle yawning in their TV show voices Azura: Are you okay, guys? Jazzi: Yes, Mommy. We are tired. We are bawling harder after Davidddizor called us crybabies and made fun of us. Ike: I know, guys. All of that bawling made you sleepy. Noodle: Can you sing us a lullaby? We're ready to Go to sleep. Azura: Sure, guys. began singing a lullaby to Jazzi and Noodle Azura: (in her game voice) You are the oceans Gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. Noodle: Thank you, Mom. You You sang us a lullaby. We are ready to go to sleep. yawned in his TV show voice and he and Jazzi fell asleep Azura: Goodnight guys. and Ike left Jazzi's room Category:Grounded Stories by LunatheSaveUmsFan Category:Davidddizor's grounded days